Against My Will
by EdwardPrefersBrunnettes
Summary: Bella is kinapped from her home and taken someplace. But against all odds she falls in love with her kidnapper...


**Against My Will... **

**By: EdwardPrefersBrunnettes **

**Enjoy! **

It was cold and stormy, with lightning bolts thrown by God's hand strewn everywhere haphazardly. Thunder clapped, and reminded me of Indians playing their drums.

As I walked out of Forks High, to my rusty Chevy, I laughed at myself for being so scared of a little thunder.

I slammed the door to the truck, and turned up the heat in the cab. I shoved the key into the ignition, and jumped. The loud sound of my truck's engine flaring startled me.

I drove home carefully, not wanting to wreck, because as any klutz would agree, rain, ice and snow were our worst enemies.

As I pulled into Charlie's my thoughts became morbid. What if a murderer were to come? All these thick woods, no one would hear me scream if I was killed.

No one. I shivered and shrugged off the irrational thoughts. I jumped out of the toasty cab, and ran to my front door. Bad idea.

The rain made me slip and fall, so by the time I had gotten the key from under the eaves, secured myself inside, and locked the door, I had about seven scratches from outside.

Where was Charlie? He was usually here...I spied a note on the back door.

It read, "_Bella. Sorry to not be here, but Harry died. Harry Clearwater? I went to go help out Sue. Love you, Dad." _ Oh no, Harry! I felt horrible for Sue and Seth and Leah.

How must they feel? I sighed, and happened to look down. The deadbolt was broken.

My breathing became shallow, and heavy. Calm down, I told myself. Charlie probably broke it in his haste to get to Sue. That was all.

I comforted myself with these thoughts as I went to start on my homework and Charlie's dinner. I went and got the pots and spices needed to make pasta.

I sighed and stirred the saucy pasta. I heard the back door creak open slowly. "Charlie?" I called out. "Dinner is ready. It's pasta. That OK?" I asked, wiping the spoon off.

I stepped out of the kitchen, only to find that the house was still dark. "C-Charlie?" I stuttered. The back door was on it's hinges, swaying back and forth in the heavy breeze.

Rain and lightning poured in like air. I blinked. "Charlie, stop it! This is scary!" I yelled, hoping that it was Charlie. But Charlie wouldn't pull such a horrible joke on me like this.

I stepped back, and there was a burst of lightning. Suddenly, a man, a bronze haired god, was standing in the door frame. I screamed, loud and clear.

Another flash of lightning, and he was gone. I kept screaming, then stopped. He would hear me. I ran back into the kitchen, and grabbed a twelve inch butcher knife.

One thing was sure. That sure as hell wasn't Charlie. I whimpered, and scurried under the counter, trying to hide. Heavy, slow footsteps were the first thing that alerted me to an intruder.

"Isabella." he said; my first name was pronounced clearly and unloving. My breathing hitched. Someone, please. Help me. The footsteps halted, and everything was quiet.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, propelling me to my feet. I shot out from under the counter, and ran. My legs pushed harder than ever, and my heart was beating in overtime.

The same Adonis like god stepped out from the doorway. He chuckled. I tripped on a frayed corner of the rug in the living room, and fell hard. I felt cold hands around my face.

Suddenly it was dark. Peaceful. Sometime later in my subconscious, I realized I had fainted. When I awoke, it was to a harsh white light. How odd.

A man, a doctor, so it seemed, was standing over me, tapping my knees, listening to my heart. "What is this place?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and raspy. My throat burned.

The man handed me a cup full of water, it looked like. I didn't care; I drank it all in one gulp. He waited until I had sucked every last drop from the cup to answer my question.

"Isabella, is that your name?" he murmured, continuing his examination. "Yes," I whispered. My throat didn't burn as much now.

He handed me another cup, and said, "Drink. It'll help." he commanded. His voice was soft, caring. "Thanks." I answered, drinking the water in a similar fashion to the first.

He studied me, and I studied him. He had slick blond hair, and kind blue eyes. "Now-," he said, startling me. "You need a shower, am I right?" I sniffed my hair and underarm inconspicuously.

"I think you're right." I said, daring a smile at him. Whatever this place was, it wasn't so bad if they had such kind people working here.

Right? He grinned at me, and tossed me a towel. "I am Cullen. What do you go by? Izzy? Bella?" he asked, looking at me. "Bella." I answered.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Well, the showers are down the right wing, and once you see the big yellow sign that says 'SHOWERS', you'll know where you're going." he said, laughing.

I felt warmth spread to my cheeks. "'Kay," I whispered. I got up, tripped, and started out the cozy room. Once I reached the hallway, my mind went into overdrive. Where was this place?

No clue. Who was he? Again, no clue. Why was I here? Do I need to say it? I sighed, and looked around. The walls were cement, and they had droplets of moisture on them.

My feet echoed in the dark tunnel. I shivered. "Hey! What are you doing?" A voice yelled. I'd been so preoccupied in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the heavy, slow footseps of someone who had all the time in the world.

I turned slowly, and screamed. It was him! The god, the sculpture...it was all coming back now. I kept screaming, and he rushed towards me.

His brows knitted, and he murmured, "Whoa. It's OK." he whispered.

EPOV

I whispered frantically to the beautiful woman in the hallway. She had calmed down, and was breathing heavily. I studied her soft features.

She, Isabella, I think her name was, had long, dark mahogany hair, that curled in some places. Her eyes, dear God, her eyes, were like milk chocolate, creamy and liquid.

Her skin was cream and roses, slighty pale. She had ruby red lips, and white teeth. Her eyelashes were long and black. All her features looked perfect.

My heart ached for this beautiful woman.

I hated that she had to come here.

To be killed.

BPOV

He calmed me down, whispering and soothing me with gentle words. I tried to calm down, I did. But...well...I had just been KIDNAPPED, and he expects me to CALM DOWN?!

I looked at the angel before me, and it took my breath away. He had that messy, out of bed look that people tried to achieve with hair spray and gels. It was a beautiful bronze color.

Like russet gold. His eyes were a deep emerald green. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" he asked. His voice was like musical velvet. "Umm, no?" I breathed. It came out like a question.

He chuckled. "Good." he whispered. He stuck out his hand. "Edward Cullen." he said. I stared at it, then laughed at my stupidity. He looked hurt.

"No! I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at me, I..." I trailed off, when I saw him looking at me in an odd way. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I said, trying a smile.

He smiled back, and my heart stuttered. "So you're forgiving me for kidnapping you?" he laughed. I smiled, and said, "Yep. I don't think you wanted to do it, so yeah I am." I answered.

My words brought out a sense of righteousness deep inside me. No, he hadn't wanted to kidnap me. He hadn't wanted...he hadn't....! I had no idea that why this excited me so much.

OK, so he hadn't wanted to kidnap me. Big-friggin-deal! "How did you know that? I mean, if I had known such a beautiful woman were there, I wouldn't have gone in, or even bothered." he laughed.

Be still, my beating heart! He was only saying that because he felt bad for bringing me here. That was probably it.

I smiled at him, and asked "So where are the showers?" I whispered. He chuckled, and the soft sound sent rivers of pleasure down my spine.

_Stop it, Bella! He feels bad for you! Can't you just accept the fact that he is waaay out of your league and move on?_ I thought, angrily.

He raised one long, pale finger and pointed to something over my head. I turned and a huge yellow sign stood above me.

In bold black block letters **(Say that 3 times fast)** it claimed, "SHOWERS". I blushed. "Oh." I mumbled.

He smiled a crooked smiled and said, "I'll wait for you out here, and show you to your room. Okay?" he said, smiling again.

I grabbed my towel, and stood up. "Sounds good," I answered, smiling back at him, regaining composure. I pushed through the heavy sliding door, and looked around.

It was small. That was the first thing I noticed. It had mint green walls, and black tiled floors. Three seperate stalls, presumably toilets, filed up around the left side.

Two small showers, complete with black and green striped curtains lined the right wall. A small walkway remained. I slung my towel over the shower, and peered into it.

The metal curtain rod made a squeaky sound as it moved back. Inside it was white, clean, and with a small silver drain in the middle.

A shelf was beside the shower nozzle, and it was adorned with shampoo, conditioner, and body soap. There was even a little razor. I smiled, liking the accomadations.

I turned on the hot water, and reached my hand in to check the temperature. I jerked it back quickly; it was already steaming hot. I reached warily past the jet of burning water, for the cold knob.

I turned it on, checked, and decided it was good. I put one foot tentaviley in. Mmm. So warm, and calming. I shedded my clothes, and hopped in, hurriedly pulling the sliding curtain rod back.

I let the water warm my body, and started on cleansing. I didn't know how often I would get this luxury. The showers looked barely used.

The shampoo bottle, strawberry scented, was completely full. As was the matching conditioner. I shaved my legs, armpits, and other womanly parts, and then I washed off with body soap.

I swirled off the faucets, and the water stopped. I grabbed the towel, and dried off. That was when I remembered Edward.

I jumped, and ran out of the shower. Of course, I fell. A loud thump followed my landing. The bathroom door flew open, releasing steam into the hallway. "Bella?!" Edward yelled.

He fought his way through strawberry smelling steam to get to me. "Oh, uh..." he said, looking down at me, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, on the slick floor.

I was blushing like a tomato, and embarrassed as much as I could stand. He held his hand out, and I took it. "I fell." I said lamely. He was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

Classical music popped into the bathroom. I jumped, and fell again. Luckily, Edward caught me. I looked around, and saw the two speakers in the wall.

I recognized the tune at once. Clair de Lune. "Will you honor me with a dance?" Edward asked, his voice unintentionally seductive. Weak at the knees, I laughed.

He looked affronted. "I can't dance! I can barely walk!" I laughed. He smiled and said, "It's all in the leading." "But I'm in a towel!" I protested. "Nope." he said, lips popping on the "p".

"It is a classical ballgown." he continued. I sighed, defeated. I grasped his hand, and held on for dear life. "You look like someone just sentenced you to die," he laughed.

"You have no idea what you're saying," I threatened. He threw his head back, and laughed. The tune picked up tempo, and we were swirling around, my head on his shoulder.

Edward's shoes made clicking sounds on the floor. The song ended, and we pulled apart. I looked at him, he looked at me.

We continued staring at each other for an immeasurable period of time. Finally, he broke the trance. He untangled our hands and handed me an article of clothing.

I looked at it questioningly. "It's some more clothes, Bella." he explained. I blushed. I took them, and shooed him out so I could get dressed. I unfolded them, and groaned.

"Go, Edward! I need to get dressed!" I said, grinning. He smiled right back and walked out of the bathroom.

A pair of skinny jeans, a studded belt, a red spaghetti strap, and some black heels. "No way." I grumbled. But I put them on anyways. They fit perfectly.

I noticed a small black jacket. I shrugged it on, grinning now. A tiny, pixie-like girl, with short spiky, inky black hair flew in, and me, assuming she was the cleaning lady, moved out of the way.

"Get back here!" she yelped, running back to me. "Me?" I asked, confused. The girl, not much older than me, rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Who else am I gonna put all this makeup on?" she asked, not expecting an answer. I noticed the huge bag of cosmetics she carried. "No! No way!" I yelled.

"I'm Alice, you're Bella, that's a chair, there's your butt. Butt in chair, me beautifying you. Get the picture?" she asked, steering me towards a chair. I groaned.

"Fine. Not too much," I grumbled, acting like a pouty kid. "Eyes closed, lips pursed, eyes open, look up, smile and frown," Were some of the commands I heard while she did my makeup.

"Okay!" Alice chirped. "Now get out there and bedazzle Edward." she said, clapping her hands. She squealed. "How do you know his name?" I was stupid enough to ask.

"He's my brother, Carlisle is my father, and the lunch lady, Esme, is my mom." she answered, saving me from asking more. She gave me a push and I walked towards the door.

EPOV

The door slowly opened, and Bella peeked out. She sighed, and stepped all the way out. Alice stepped out, kicked her leg so it was in a pose, and ducked back in.

She posed, giggled, and threw her head back. "So?" she asked, her front leg still posed. I was at a loss for words.

Tight skinny jeans, studded belts, red spaghetti tank tops, high heels, and makeup usually make a speechless boy. She looked self-conscious. "I can change..." she whispered, her shy nature grabbing her.

She had caught me ogling. "NO!" I yelled. She started. That had been pretty loud, I guess. "Come on, I'll show you where you're staying." I said, calmer now that she had stopped sticking her chest out.

I grabbed her hand. It felt so natural, like her hand had been perfectly sculpted to fit mine. She smiled at me. We walked down the hallway, hand in hand, to her living quarters.

BPOV

His hand was holding mine. WE WERE HOLDING HANDS!!

Of course, I got excited but immediately saddened as I thought the only reason he was holding my hand was because he didn't want me to trip again.

Maybe if I was as graceful as Alice, lucky beautiful Alice, then he'd like me.

But no, I was clumsy, stupid, unattractive Bella. I stifled a laugh at a mental picture of Edward trying to kiss me, and me falling.

He looked down curiously. I blushed. "You know, I think black is your color." he said conversationally.

"What?" I asked stupidly. "Nothing." he said casually. Was that a compliment? From _Edward_? The gods have blessed me! Or else they were hungover.

We stopped at a black door (Is everything here black?) and Edward pulled out a key. He slid it easily into the door, and it clicked open.

Holy. Crap. It was like a hotel! A soft feather bed in the center of the room, two end tables on either side. The bed had red silk covers, fluffly pillows, and tons of throw pillows.

On one end table, there was a high tech alarm clock/radio that looked dangerous. On the other was a small tray. I walked over and gasped.

On it was the most elegant looking food I'd ever seen! Grapes arranged in a flower shape, pieces of white meat with a fork, and caviar was sitting carefully on it.

"Do I need to stay and help with the high tech gadgets?" Edward asked, startling me. "Sure," I said absently, examining the wall to wall CD collection, complete with a big stereo.

"Wow," I whispered. "I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we could go bike riding or something?" Edward asked. I turned and looked at him, he was studying me. I grinned. "Sure!" I answered enthusiastically.

Yep, the gods were _definatly_ hung over.

**Chapter 2, A Day With Edward **

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I looked at my alarm clock, and smiled. A Post-It was stuck on it reminding me about today. Near the Post-It was a toothbrush and toothpaste.

I sighed. I buried my head in the soft pillow, and thought. Why did I not care much about being kidnapped?

Maybe because...oh, I don't know...I was trapped here with the most amazing person on earth? Yeah, that was it.

I crawled sluggishly out of bed, and grabbed the clothes I found in the HUMONGOUS closet, and the toothpaste, and headed out to the bathroom.

Alice was waiting for me. "So?! Did Edward totally get a hard on last night or what?!" she squealed. A hard on?! "From what?" I asked.

"YOU!" Alice yelled. "WHAT?!" I yelled right back. "Come _on_, Bella, you weren't checking?" she hissed, glaring at me. "I don't stare at random dudes parts, thanks," I growled.

She laughed. "Well, my work did it's job." she said smugly. "Shut up, Alice, and let me get dressed!" I yelled.

She laughed again, and motioned for me to continue. She hid her eyes. I rolled mine, and went into a stall.

Today it was denim shorts with rips, neon Converse, a short sleeve tight blue shirt, and bright pink socks. No jacket.

I dressed without complaining, and let Alice do my makeup. She smiled when I was done. Then she said seriously, "Be safe, Bella. Use a condom."

And then she busted out laughing. "Shut up!" I yelled, louder than I meant. She stopped and said, "Have fun, Bells."

I huffed out of the bathroom, and ran straight into...a blond girl. "Sorry," I squeaked. She was tall, and better looking than any super model I'd ever seen.

She shoved past me, snarling, and entered the bathroom. I got up from the ground, and ran into Edward. What was with me today?!

"Hey," I murmured. "Hey," he replied, smiling crookedly. "You ready?" he asked, gesturing to me and all my brightness.

'Yep, let's go."

**6 falls, 4 slips, and 1 hour later.... **

We were at a trail. A dirt trail. "Are we...hiking?" I asked tentatively. "Yes, is that a problem?" Edward asked, pulling both bikes out of his Volvo.

"No?" I said, sounding like a question. He laughed. "Sure, Bella, sure." he said, still laughing slightly. He turned and said, "It's a beautiful day, don't you think?"

I looked at the sky. It was cloudless, and a deep rich blue. The sun shone down, reminding me of thse kindergarten paintings where the sun smiled at you.

"Here, Bella." Edward said, and handed me a silver bike. It looked fast. And very, very expensive. "Edward. How do you expect me to follow you?" I asked, looking uneasily at the bike.

"Silly Bella. We are following each other." he said, smiling slightly. "What? Like, beside each other?" I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. That okay?" he said, suddenly looking worried. "Of course." I said, still smiling. _Anything with you is okay._ I thought.

I climbed carefully on the bike, and straddled it. I looked over at Edward, and saw him staring at me. Just like that time last night when Alice said he had a...

I checked, trying to be normal as my pulse raced in my veins. In between the legs of his jeans, something erupted.

I blushed furiously, and turned back around. Even though I was fighting a smile, I was still wondering how he was going to ride a bike like that.

Edward whizzed past me. How did he get on that fast?! I shoved my foot on the pedal, and took off after him.

I pushed my legs harder and harder, paying attention only to Edward, which is probably the reason why I didn't see the huge rock.

I flew over my bike's handlebars, and landed in the dirt road. The bike skidded down the hill, and Edward turned and looked gleefully at it.

He saw I wasn't on there, and reacted quicker than I would have thought possible. His bike did a hairpin turn, flying back to me.

He jumped off before it had even stopped fully. "Bella?! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should have payed more attention!" he yelled, hitting himself in the head.

I laughed. "Edward, even if you had a SWAT team come protect me, I would still get scraped up." I said, looking at him.

He sighed. "I think it's time for lunch." he mumbled. He took my hand, and led me back to the Volvo. I relished the warmth of it.

All too soon, he released it. He pulled something else out of his Volvo. A picnic basket and blanket, along with a cooler, and a first aid kit.

I blushed at that last one. He sat me down, and examined my legs and arms. My left knee had a big gash on it, and my right elbow was slightly scraped.

He put bandaids on both. He smiled and shook his head. He grabbed everything and started towards the woods.

We walked across crunchy gravel to get to the big leafed shade of the woods. He fanned out the picnic blanket, and set up everything while I watched, wanting to help.

When I suggested letting me help, he said, laughing softly,"No, Bella. My mom would never forgive me if a girl set it up while I watched."

I nodded. He finished, and motioned for me to sit down with him. I sat down on the plush blanket of grass, smiling.

He pulled out fish, peas, wine, and bread. It looked wonderful. We ate and talked. After we were done, we talked more.

He was a real person, with interests like mine, tastes like mine, musical favorites like mine. We smiled and laughed a lot. It was fun, interesting.

And it wasn't even 2:00 p.m. yet. Finally, Edward packed up. And then he pulled something else out. Two bathing suits.

One, a two piece, dark blue, stringy. The other were whitewashed board shorts with blue stripes. I blushed when I saw this.

Edward smiled, and gestured towards a natural little pond, clear and blue with sandy shores. I smiled as he pouted.

I couldn't deny him this after all he's done. "Go behind the trees and change, Bella." he sighed. I blushed and went behind the trees and changed.

He came out and grinned. His perfectly sculpted chest was too much. Why was he so _perfect_? He frowned at my expression.

I tried to not look at him, ashamed to have been caught staring. I felt two warm hands wrap around my bare stomach, and pick me up.

My eyes flew open-I hadn't realized they were closed-and I screamed. "Edward Cullen, you put me down this instant!" I yelled, excited and slightly angry.

He was cradling me like a baby. My hands were on his chest, he was looking down at me, and I was looking up at him.

He swung me around so I was straddling his waist, and we were eye level with each other. My mouth went dry.

He rested his chin on my head, and I snuggled into his warm body. "Edward," I breathed. I tilted my head up slightly.

His head went down some. I was eye to eye with him again. He bent forwards. So did I. Our lips met in the middle.

His lips moved with mine, synchronized. Butterflies pounded against my stomach, my throat. I gasped and tangled my hands in his hair.

He grabbed my back **(Bet you thought I'd say butt. Hehe :)) **and responded back. My mouth opened, granting his tongue access.

He groaned and pulled apart. Had I done something wrong? It had _felt_ like he was responding back. But now I wasn't sure.

"Bella," he gasped, "I don't think we should have a full out make out session until we get changed back." he finished.

I blushed. "Okay," I whispered. I felt two strong hands pull my face up. "Bella, it's not that I don't want you. Good god, no!" he said.

"I have wanted to do what we just did since the day we met. And you in that bathing suit was...well..." he fumbled around for words.

I smiled, and shut him up with a quick kiss. "Let's swim." I said.

We got in the surprisingly warm water, and waded in. "This is fun," I said hesitantly, going deeper.


End file.
